Before He Cheats
by DarkDia
Summary: Tadase cheats on Amu. What does she do? Get revenge, of course. Before He Cheats By: Carrie underwood song-fic. Amuto oneshot with a bit of Tadamu. Starring SkyXBlaze, Blaze-kun!


**Ashiko: I'm back! This is an Amuto one-shot guest staring SkyXBlaze, Blaze-kun!**

**Tangi: On with the story!**

**Ashiko: Alright!**

**Amu: Ashiko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or "Before He Cheats" By: Carrie Underwood. Or any other licensed things in this story.**

**Ikuto: Enjoy! P.S Ashiko said she would put the lyrics at the end, so don't get on her back! She's not like other writers… she's much crazier…**

**Ashiko: IKUTO!**

**Blaze: Enjoy the story!**

Amu's Pov

I walked in the park with Yaya and we got some Ice Cream. "Hey, Amu-chii, isn't that Tadase-kun!" Yaya shouted. After Ikuto left for America, Tadase and I started dating. There was Tadase on a bench. I smiled but my smile quickly faded when a girl walked up to him and kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed back. I bolted behind a tree and listened to what they said. The girl said "I'll see you at Club X tonight, hmmm?" She asked. Tadase chuckled and said "Baby, I'm all yours." I got tired of watching. "Amu-chii, let's go home" Yaya told me. Yaya dragged me home while screaming into her cell phone. I got to my house, my eyes tear soaked. Standing in front of my house was all my friends. Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yaya (of course), Ashiko, Kirshima and another boy with black hair. "Umm Who's this?" I asked gesturing to the boy. He chuckled. "Hi, Amu. I'm Blaze, Ashiko's friend." He told me. Leave it to Ashiko to bring along new people. They were all holding shopping bags. "What's with the bags?" I asked, noticing all the black clothing. "Ohhh! Shopping spree?" I shrieked. Utau sweatdropped. "Amu.. stop being so freaking dense!" Ashiko yelled at me. They all moved over and revealed my front door. A boy with blue hair, leaned against the door. He looked up slowly and I realized it was.. "Ikuto!" I shrieked, hugging him. "Amu, why are you crying? I don't like it when you cry.." Ikuto trailed off. Blaze and Ashiko walked up to him and smacked him. "WHY DO YOU THINK WE ARE HERE? DIDN'T YOU HERE YAYA SCREAMING INTO THE PHONE? GOD, YAYA ALMOST BLEW OUT MY EARDRUM!" Blaze yelled at Ikuto while Ashiko kept hitting him.

Ashiko walked up to her car and pulled out at least 6 bags of stuff. She smirked. "Time for Revenge" she sang. She walked into my house and hopped onto a windowsill. "So, tell us everything that happened." Utau said. So explained everything and we plotted revenge. About an hour later we walked out of my house ready for revenge. We wore matching black jeans while girls wore boots and the guys wore hightops. We all had different color shirts on and we piled into Ashiko's car. She was about to hop in when Blaze interrupted her. "Let me drive" He said smirking. She mumbled something inaudible under her breath before turning to him and saying "You suck the fu n out of everything! We all know you drive incredibly slow!" she shouted at him. He pulled out of the driveway and we were at the club in less than five minutes. Blaze smirked and asked "Was that fast enough for you?" Ashiko just got out of the car as if nothing happened all though you could tell she was extremely mad. First we were going into the club to check if Tadase was there. "How will we get in?" Yaya whined.

Blaze walked up to the door and saw a boy with white hair and brown eyes and another girl standing next to him. "Hey Blaze" the boy said smirking. "Yo Blizzard" he said back and the girl next to Blizzard eyed Blaze and Ashiko. Ashiko got mad at this. "What?" she asked. The girl squealed. "Eeeeppp! Blaze is this your girlfriend?" she asked pushing them together so Blaze's arm was around Ashiko. "She's so adorable! Did you propose yet? How can you resist her cuteness!" the girl squealed. Ashiko and Blaze blushed like crazy. Kirishima was fueming mad. "Nooo!" Blaze told the girl and released Ashiko from his grip. Ashiko walked up and screamed in her face "I have a boyfriend! And it is _**NOT**_ Blaze!" Ashiko pushed past Blizzard and opened the door. She closed the door and smirked. "_**He**_ is here" she told us. We walked to the back to find his sports car in the parking lot. Ashiko and Blaze took out a pair of keys and I immediately recognized the keys Ashiko had in her hand. They were Tadase's keys. They both took the keys and dug them into the side of Tadase's pretty little car. Rima, Utau and I took out a set of knives and worked on carving our names into Tadase's leather seats. Yaya beat up the back using her foot (which did not go well -_-). Kairi and Kukai ripped up the back seats. Nadeshiko slashed holes in all the tires. Kirishima stood on top of the car beating it with a hammer. Nagihiko smashed all the windows with a golf club. Rima took a bottle of spray paint and wrote "This is what you get" In big letter on the car. Ikuto was 'fixing' the car so it never moved again. Utau took a pair of keys and was carving a big hole in the side of the car. We all stepped back to admire our work. "Not bad" Ashiko smirked. "But it needs something more" Blaze finished her sentence. They took out baseball bats. "Back up" Ashiko said and we all got out of the way. Blaze went to the back and Ashiko to the front. Ashiko yelled each time she hit the car.

Now for phase 2. I ran into the club and saw him and the girl. I got tears in my eyes. "Tadase-kun?" I said shakily. He spun around to face me. "Amu-chan I.." I didn't let him finish. I ran outside as fast as I could.I sat next to Ikuto on the hood of the broken car. The guys sat in it and the girls leaned against it, holding the torture weapons we used. Tadase ran out and his eyes widened when he saw us. "My car!' he yelled. Blaze jumped out of the car. He grabbed a bat and him and Ashiko went up to Tadase. "So you're Tadase?" he said with an amused tone in his voice. Taddase nodded. Blaze turned to me and said "Amu he only did it so he could hide that he is secretly gay". "I'm not gay!" Tadase yelled. "So Tadase. You are gonna pay. Why? Well one, you made Amu cry. And two When you made Amu cry, Yaya called Ashiko who woke me up while I was napping. So as you can imagine, I'm pretty pissed." Blaze told him. He turned to Ashiko "Get him?" Blaze asked. Ashiko smirked holding a bat. "First things first. Yaya give me the hammer." Ashiko commanded. Yaya handed her the hammer. "Ok. Now get him" Ashiko smirked evilly. Tadase tried to run but Blaze and Ashiko were to quick. They got on him and beat him. Hard. I dropped the keys in front of him. 'Hope you like walking home." I said before getting in Ashiko's car. "Step on it!" Ashiko commanded and Blazee complied. We went home and everything turned out fine.

**-3 weeks later-**

"You may now kiss the bride." That's right I married Ikuto. He carried me outside and I shouted "Take that world! I'm Amu Tsukiyomi now!" Ikuto laughed, put me in the car, and we drove off.

**Before He Cheats lyrics**

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<strong>

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<p>

I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<p>

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<br>( From: . )  
>Oh and he don't know<p>

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>Oh

**Ashiko: Hoped you liked it!**

**Blaze: R&R!**

**Ashiko: Please?**


End file.
